


Pyrrha's Confession, Weiss' Humiliation

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Pyrrha is tired of Joan pining after Weiss, especially with how harsh Weiss is being lately when Joan is just being sweet. When they are changing in the lockers both girls notice the hot body Joan's hiding under the oversized clothes. Joan is just oblivious and not focusing on others since she respects their privacy. Looking at Weiss Pyrrha sees two things, 1) Lust for Joan, and 2) A very small and unsatisfying cock. She gets pissed at the idea of Weiss taking advantage of a sweet girl like Joan. So she uses that anger to gather her courage to confess and protect Joan.





	Pyrrha's Confession, Weiss' Humiliation

“It will be okay, Joan...I'm sorry she turned you down.” Pyrrha said gently, although inwardly, she was fuming at the fact that not only was Weiss being so cruel to Joan, but that Joan hadn't tried to move on to someone else...namely her. Weiss had actually said that she would rather go out with Cardin, for the Brothers' sake!

Joan said nothing, simply accepting the hug in thanks, knowing that as her mother said, things would be better tomorrow. 'Maybe...maybe I should just stop it with Weiss...she obviously hates me if she would rather date Cardin...' she thought. A fleeting image of her and the red-haired young woman hugging her kissing and more made her flush, it being one from the surprisingly frequent dreams that she had, but she knew that it was ill-advised to date your partner. You had to trust them with your life after all. If a relationship ended badly...well, Joan liked living, thank you very much. And she knew she would screw it up.

The next day, after a brutal two team training session, the girls were all in the locker room and changing back into their casual outfits, and Pyrrha was indulging in her guilty pleasure: Joan watching. She had long since learned to keep her cock hidden behind something so she wasn't outed as the pervert that she knew she was.

Joan was beautiful, having ample tits that rivaled Yang, and an ass that looked like it would rival Blake in both size and softness. Her cock twitched as she imagined slipping it between those cheeks and grinding herself away while she fingered Joan to orgasm.

A flash of white out of the corner of her eyes made the green orbs narrow, her anger rising within her as she saw Weiss peeking at Joan as well and seeing naked unhidden lust for the girl that she loved in her blue eyes. However, she also saw something that made her have to bite her tongue in order to prevent herself from laughing out loud: a pathetically tiny cock. It was fully erect, like hers, however, unlike Pyrrha's thirteen inch scepter, Weiss had a three inch nub of flesh jutting out.

But still, that lust could not stand. She wasn't about to let Joan be taken advantage of, especially by someone who could never be kind to her! Determination filled her breast. She had to confess first...or at least make sure Weiss showed her true colors to give her the time to do so. Putting her shirt on, she made her way over to the other pair of JNPR, making sure to keep an eye on Wiess and Joan. “Rin, Nora? I need your help.”

Needless to say, when Pyrrha explained her plan, the pair were more than willing to help not only Joan stop pining over a girl who hated her, but help Pyrrha tell her feelings and possibly get the girl she obviously deeply cared for.

Later that day, Rin and Nora moved walked over to Weiss, Rin holding her scroll which was already connected to Pyrrha's scroll, which was muted so they couldn't be heard.

Nora started the conversation, cheerfully asking about who was datable in the school, and when Weiss coldly stated “No one.”, she shot back, “What about Joan? She likes you and would treat you right!”

The pair actually recoiled a bit as an ugly sneer covered Weiss' face. “That utter dunce? Why would you ever think I would lower myself to dater her? She's worth a roll in the sheets, maybe, but nothing more than that.”

She ignored the icy glares of the two, standing and turning. “Please, never bring something like that up again. I would rather not have nightmares when I attempt to sleep tonight.” she said, grabbing her things and walking away.

Rin and Nora shared a look before turning and running back towards the dorm, knowing that the scene would not be pretty.

It wasn't. Joan was sobbing hard, face buried in Pyrrha's chest as she wept. The spartan was holding her tightly, her face a mixture of grief and rage, a look that sent shivers down the spines of Nora and Rin. But knowing that it wasn't directed at them, the pair joined in the hug, holding their weeping leader until she fell asleep.

Over the next week, Joan pulled away from everyone, most notably Team RWBY, leaving Ruby, Blake, and Yang concerned, and Weiss getting more and more agitated as the time drew out. Joan even pulled away from Rin and Nora. The only one who she stayed close too was Pyrrha, although that was mostly due to the fact that the redhead refused to let her partner drift away from her.

Finally on Saturday, Joan snapped. “Why are you still here, Pyrrha!?” she screamed out, her emotions breaking free of the dam she had put them behind. “Why stay associated with someone who is only worth a roll in the sheets, and that's only a 'maybe'?!”

Slap! Pyrrha's hand lashed out, catching Joan's cheek and leaving a red, hand shaped mark on the fair skin. “Don't you ever think of yourself like that, Joan Arc, do you hear me?!” she snapped, her own temper flaring. Her anger petered out, and she finally just did what she had always wanted to do since the end of the first month of Beacon: grabbed Joan by her hoodie and kissed her fiercely.

She felt a bit of fear fill her when Joan froze, but only pulled away after she had relaxed and it was obvious that she was beginning to reciprocate.

Pulling back, both took deep breaths. This was it, Pyrrha pressed her forehead to Joan's and spoke. “I love you, Joan...please, I know you may not be ready, its only been a week, but I want you to know my feelings. I've always cared for you, and it grew to love, I just never brought it up because you seemed hung up one Weiss.”

Joan chuckled, her tone watery. How long had she actually envisioned this, but forced herself to keep her attention on Weiss. “I...I think I love you too, Pyrrha...the only reason that I kept myself fixated on...her...was the fact I was afraid that I would ruin it and wreck our friendship and teamwork.”

Pyrrha laughed wetly, kissing Joan again. “I was afraid of the same thing...we're a pair of idiots, aren't we?” she mused, before kissing her again. Joan said nothing, simply enjoying the new closeness of her partner.

Rin and Nora came back to a few hours later to a cuddling pair on Joan's bed, napping. Rin immediately reacted, her hand covering Nora's mouth so the squee didn't wake them, but didn't bother to stop her from taking pictures on her scroll. “Be a dear and send me those, please.” she said softly, getting an eager nod from the orange-haired girl.

Two days later, Pyrrha invited Weiss to JNPR's dorm, saying that everyone else would be gone for a while, leaving Weiss grinning. Now she could find out why that worthless dunce with the hot body was avoiding her! She had just been about to allow the ungrateful dunce the pleasure of her body when she had suddenly pulled away!

Entering JNPR's dorm, Weiss spoke. “I'm here, Pyr-RHA!” she squeaked the girl's name in horror, seeing her and the dunce kissing! Her world felt tilted on its axis? Where was her lost puppy dunce that kept coming back to her no matter the abuse she hurled at it?

Without breaking the kiss, Pyrrha reacted, her hand raising with a black glow surrounding it. Weiss yelped a metal chair hitting her behind the knees and knocking her backside onto it, while metal cables wrapped around her wrists and ankles, pinning her to the chair.

“What is going on?!” Weiss demanded. “What are you doing?!” she felt her heart beat faster within her chest as both glared at her, and both moved closer. She opened her mouth again to demand what was going on, only for a gag to be shoved in her mouth.

“Sorry, Weiss, but we can't let you bring everyone in the dorms here...after all, Joan needs to talk to you about what you said about her being good for 'a roll in the sheets, maybe'.” Weiss' eyes widened in horror as Joan brought a pair of scissors to the neck of her shirt before-

Snip. Snip. Snip. Weiss' heart stopped hammering as she realized she wasn't being attacked, but humiliation and rage welled within her as she realized that her clothes were being cut off! Her top of the line bra, snipped in two revealing her breasts to these two perverts! Weiss screamed in the gag, thrashing as her shirt was cut in half and pulled open, exposing her upper body to their gazes. Her cheeks burned in humiliation.

A scream was muffled by the gag as Joan cut her skirt and specially tailored panties off, leaving her lower half completely bare on the chair she was sitting on. Her cheeks burned even darker as both laughed at her cock. When erect, it was small enough, but when flaccid, it was barely more than a button's size.

“I...I c-can't believe you could ever think you could please anyone with that!” Pyrrha choked out, before smiling when she calmed herself, holding a still giggling Joan. She gripped her shorts with a smirk. “This is a cock.” she exclaimed.

Weiss could only stare, her feelings of shame and humiliation only growing larger. Pyrrha's cock wasn't even hard yet, and it reached her mid-thigh! “Joan here won't go for a baby cock like that...she wants mine...isn't that right, Joan?”

Joan didn't answer, already lowering herself down to her knees and beginning to kiss and lick the limp cock, swiftly bringing Pyrrha's spear to its full thirteen inch hardness. Gently pulling Joan up, she lovingly stripped Joan naked, watching Weiss' flush become something more lustful than hateful. That had to stop.

Weiss felt her cock harden as she saw the dunce's body be bared, her eyes roaming her form, eagerly taking it in, before blinding agony originating from her balls and she hunched over, dry heaving in the gag and seeing Pyrrha's foot pressed on her balls. A little bit more downward caused her to whimper in agony, squirming in the seat.

“This is for ogling and leering at Joan.” Pyrrrha sneered, pushing her foot down with much more force. POP!

Weiss screeched into the gag with agony as her balls were busted, her cock shooting out small drops of seed before she slumped over unconscious. Untying her from the chair, Pyrrha rebound Weiss' wrists and ankles before cracking open the door and using her semblance to throw the naked and unconscious girl out into the hallway, uncaring if anyone saw her.

Closing and locking the door, Pyrrha turned towards an eager Joan. “Now, where were we?” she asked, walking back towards her lover.

Even as Weiss was found and laughed at, pictures being taken of her body and posted on the internet, Pyrrha and Joan didn't hear, too busy engulfed in pleasure as Pyrrha gently thrust into Joan's wet pussy, staring lovingly into Joan's blue eyes. “I'm your, Joan...you know that, right?” she panted as she rocked her hips into Joan's pulling moans from them both.

“Everything I am...yours...please stay mine too?” Pyrrha pleaded, her speed picking up as she neared orgasm. Joan could only moan, the pleasure making her cross-eyed, but she nodded frantically, clutching at Pyrrha's hands. “Y-y-y-yooooouuuuuurrrrrrssssss!!!” she moaned, arching as she tipped over into orgasm.

Pyrrha's breath hitched as Joan's walls flexed around her, her eyes clenching shut and toes curling as she came hard into Joan's depths. Thankfully, she knew that Joan was on Huntress Birth Control, so there wouldn't be a little one running around...yet. Maybe in a few years, Pyrrha contemplated, pulling her lover to her breast and rubbing her sweat slick back. The pair dozed happily under the blanket, knowing that they would be undisturbed for several more hours.

Over the next months, Pyrrha and Joan only became closer, and more and more often, Ren and Nora had to find something to do while the pair of lovers used their dorm room.

Weiss, however, became a laughing stock, the picture of her naked form circulating with startling efficiency, everyone knowing what she looked like naked in less than a day after she had been thrown out of Team JNPR's dorm room.


End file.
